How To Win Your Husband Back HTWYHB
by Angelenna
Summary: What happens when your life is perfect and then the person who is supposed to be your best friend decides to stab you in the back and steal your husband? And to top it all off you find out the day after he moves out you're pregnant? Serena&Darien pairing.
1. Chapter 1

How to Win Your Husband Back

Diclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor the characters, but late at night when no one is around I pretend that I do.

Rating: M just to be on the safe side.

(AN) I am not sure where this is going to go, but I have a good feeling about it. Hopefully you will too. Also this is my firrst work of fanfiction, so please be a little kind if you outright hate it. I welcome all types of toughts for this and look at every opinion as though it is only to make me better than I am. I hope you enjoy H.T.W.Y.H.B.

As I sit here going through my life I cannot help but wonder how life seemed to pass me by. How time stood still, yet continued on, but without him it feels as though my life is gone. My life ended when he was stolen away from me, and I have yet to make a workable plan to get him back.

But maybe I am getting away from my point, my name is Serena Shields, also known as Sailor Moon, and after everything my husband Darien and I have been through, (the monsters, his turning evil, his dying, his not remembering me, our breakup just to name a few) you'd think I would lose him to the Negaverse, but no I don't. As funny as it is I lost him to that skanky slut of an ex best friend Raye Hino. This war has been going on for a month now and people have chosen sides. Mina, Amy, and Andrew are with me, but Lita, Darien and Rita are on Rayes' side.

This has been hard for all of us, but more so for Rita and Andy because they are engaged to be married. Though Darien and I are already married, (six months thank you) he does not know that I am pregnant. I tried to contact him, but he refuses to take my calls. Pretty soon I am going to be unable to hide the fact, and have to take a leave of absence from my job as sailor moon. Amy and Mina are the only ones that know, and that's bad enough because they constantly threaten to blurt it out to Andy. I love Andy, don't get me wrong, but he gossips worse than a girl, and he is sure to tell Rita and then Rita will tell everyone and all hell will break lose. For now this is my personal cross to bear, and there will come a time when the decision will be made.

Chapter One: The secret is out…

I sat there at the breakfast bar at Andy's drinking my juice. "So Serena, have you figured out your next plan of action to get your husband back?" he asked me.

I shook my head no. "I hate the fact that you and Rita are fighting because of Darien and I. I honestly don't know why you are siding with me when Darien is your best friend."

"Serena, Darien IS my best friend, but Raye is not supposed to be with him, and I know that for a fact. Raye warped his mind somehow and I am going to find out, and when I do the world is going to be coming down on her ass!"

"Andrew!" I laughed. "Don't be like that! Raye could end up being your best friend's wife and me a cast out."

"NEVER!" Andy vowed. "You will never be a cast out. I love Darien like a brother, but you are important to my sanity, and though Darien doesn't want to see it, you're what keep him sane as well."

Just then the door chime rang. Andy looked up and his smile vanished. I had to turn and see what had caused my best friend what was wrong, but when I saw what it was the little bit of joy I had in my heart, filled with rage instead. Raye and Darien had walked in making kissy faces at each other while holding each other the way that he and I held each other a month ago. I stood up and turned around to face them well aware that Raye was trying to hurt me worse than I was already. 'Stupid bitch' I thought to myself.

"Hello Serena, are you enjoying your losing war? When is it going to end Serena? Haven't you caused enough damage with Darien, Andrew, Rita, and all of us?"

As Raye said this Mina and Amy came in. I looked Ray in the eyes and smiled. "I'll tell you what; you take that enchantment off of my husband and call it a day."

Raye just laughed. "Serena, I have no enchantment on Darien, he chose me because he wanted me. He only married you because he felt as if he had no choice, he never loved you. You are just a really good-"

"Don't say it Raye if you know what's good for you, what you are going to say is going to cause her to go over the edge." Mina warned.

"I'm not scared of Serena." She said to me looking me straight in the eye. "All you were to Darien is an incessant crybaby who only thinks of herself."

I stared at Raye, never allowing the smile to leave my lips. "All I'm saying is I am not signing any divorce papers, and if you ever speak to me again, I will not be responsible for the world of pain our friends are going to put you through."

"Don't you mean your friends?" Raye said bitterly.

"No, Raye," Amy sighed finally coming into the conversation. "We are your friends too, or at least we were until you decided to make us choose between you two. Serena never said we had to make the decision, yet you were the one that made that choice, and now you have to live with it."

"You all just don't want to see Darien and I happy." Raye said passionately. "You were against us when we first started dating and even now, well here's your news flash, we are happy and we love each other so get over your foolish pride and deal with it."

"I have no pride left." I said softly, as my hand covered my now pregnant stomach. "The only pride I ever had was when I was with the one man I ever loved, and now that you have taken him away from me I cannot pretend that I am who I was… I have to go." And with that I walked out of the Crown Arcade and slowly made my way to the empty apartment that belonged to Darien and I.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Truth from Lita

Darien looked at Raye after Serena left, feeling as though his life was over. How could Raye lie to her like that? He knew that he should have told Serena the truth as to why he had to leave her, but he also knew that he was yet again testing not only her but himself as well.

After everything that they had been through, Darien knew that Serena was the only one for him, and because of that he had to do this. Raye knew what was going on and though she knew that this could end the most important friendship of her life she could not refuse her help to Darien.

Andrew looked at Darien and sighed. "Dare, I know that you love her, so why don't you just ditch the trash hooked onto your arm and go after her. You know that she will forgive you for cheating on her with _that_." Andrew said motioning to Raye as if she were some type of post disease.

"You don't get it Andrew and you never will." Darien said softly as he looked at Raye. "Come on muffin, let's go home."

As Darien turned to leave Mina grabbed his wrist. This was the first time that she had been near him in a month and she wasn't going to let it go that easily. "Darien, how dare you! Serena loved you and you cheat on her with Raye? Have you even returned any of Serena's phone calls? Ever think that she has something to tell you? I bet you just don't care what she has to say as long as your dick is implanted into a nice warm craves. You are so damn lucky that I promised her I wouldn't tell you, because that promise is the only thing keeping me from ripping your head off your body and shoving it so far up your-"

"MINA!" Amy exclaimed. "Don't talk like that!" she said taking a step forward so she was in front of Darien and Raye. "Why wait." She said as she punched him in the face. "That's what you get for getting Serena pregnant and then leaving her for that slut. And Raye you are no better! Serena was your best friend how could you!"

Darien looked at Amy is shock. "Serena is pregnant?! Why didn't she tell me?" he demanded.

"Because you are a self-centered asshole that left her the day she found out. Married six months cheated for ten. I don't understand why she even wants to stay with you when she could have a good man like Seiya who loves her and sends her love letters that even make me blush!" Mina yelled.

Raye looked at her ex friends and sighed. "You're lying. If Serena were really pregnant she would have told him herself. Darien don't believe a damn word these two sorry excuses are saying. We both know Serena would have found a way to tell you if she were. Come on let's get the hell out of here and go somewhere that wants the two of us around." And with that Raye grabbed Darien's arm and literally pulled him out of the Arcade.

Andrew looked at Mina and Amy. "Serena is really pregnant?" The two girls nodded sadly. "Well that explains why she has only been drinking juice and water the past month."

"Yeah it does…" came a voice from behind them.

Mina turned to see who the new arrival was. Her eyes stumbled across a tall girl with long brown hair tied up in a pony tail. "Lita, have you come to protect that skank of a friend Raye?" she said with venom in her voice.

"I didn't know that Serena was going to have a baby." She looked at Mina and Amy in earnest sadness. "Raye and Darien made it sound as if she didn't love him anymore and that she was just being spiteful. They also said that they never consummated their marriage. What was I supposed to do girls, you both know that I cannot choose, and I haven't as of yet. They are both my friends, and I love them with everything I have. Please don't make me choose. I told Raye this already and she hasn't made me she just said that I am my own person."

"Lita, Serena didn't make us choose either you know, but we are sticking to her because she needs us and she is in the right." Andrew said. "Plus no offence to Darien, but Raye is not who he is supposed to be with, and we all know that, even you know that deep down."

"I know Andy, but if he is willing to blow Serena off like that for Raye don't you think that there are true feelings between them?" she asked.

"Unless she put an enchantment on him…" Mina said softly liking the idea that she did more and more. It was a possible explanation for why he so quickly left Serena in the first place.

"She didn't." Lita said honestly. "And believe me I would know if she had. She is not the only one who is a priestess. I did an incantation on Darien to undue anything that Raye put on him before I took her side. I too thought it was a bit fishy that Darien suddenly had feelings for Raye as well. After nothing changed I realized that this was all them with no magic involved. I am sorry to disappoint you." Lita looked down sorrowfully and then stared at the floor as she spoke. "I know I haven't been the best of a friend, but you guys are still my friends and I am sorry that we are having such a problem with each other at the moment, but I want us to still be friends even if we are on different sides of the playing field. Do you think that we can do that?" she asked looking up at them all.

"Oh Lita," Amy said walking to her and giving her a hug. "We never said that we weren't friends, and we will always be friends. Don't forget that." And with that the girls went to get a booth so that they could talk and eat some lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not Own Sailor Moon.

AN: Thanks to anyone that had read and liked is story so far. If any of you have and ideas or requests I am open to listening to them and possibly using them for I am going to be running out of ideas after the next three or cour chapters. I am sorry that these are so short, but I like being able to keep each chapter as its own event. Please review so I know how I am doing. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter Three: The truth of the split

Darien walked slowly back to the temple with Raye. His thoughts and emotions were going haywire about Serena being pregnant. '_Oh God.'_ He thought. '_If she is pregnant I have done the worst thing possible._' Darien started doing the math in his head. The last time he had made love to Serena was the night before he left her.

The reason he had done it at the time was just, at least in his mind, but now, now he wasn't so sure. She was still the only one for him, and perhaps Serena always would be, but right now he couldn't face her, or the truth about that world changing fight they had six weeks ago.

~ Flashback ~

"I can't believe I married you! What good are you?! I go to school and work full time, and all I ask is for you to have dinner done when I get home!"

"Look you pigged headed, pompous nosed bastard, in case you haven't realized this is the twenty-first century. You can go and make your own damn dinner. I have finals to study for, you remember, the ones you're supposed to help me with?!" Serena yelled back.

"I'm sorry that one of us had to be responsible and pay bills!" Darien shot back at her.

"Well excuse me for wanting to finish high school! I would have never started had I known it would interfere with your damn dinner!"

"We should have never gotten married!" Darien yelled again.

"Well sorry that I said yes!" Serena screeched.

"You're a bitch!"

"And you're an overzealous asshole who only married me so you could finally sleep with me!"

"And believe me, it's not all it's cracked up to be. You are the worst lay I have ever had!" Darien was shocked he had said that.

Apparently so was Serena because she stood there as if she was shell shocked for a moment. "Well from all the moans that came from you last night, not one of them was a complaint!"

"Who would complain when you get it for free!" he countered.

Serena calmly walked up to him so that she stood toe to toe with him. Before she had a chance to change her mind, she slapped him as hard as she could right across his left cheek. "That was your one warning, _love_." She spat. "You remember one thing, I am your wife, not some whore off the street, and I will not tolerate you speaking to me like that in our home, or anywhere else for that matter. Now you may be rethinking your choice of marrying me, but you did, and you cannot go back and change that. We are bound together for eternity, so you need to get used to that fact. You also need to remember that I married you because I loved you, and for no other reason. We both knew what we were getting into when we said I do, and now is not the time to be second guessing ourselves." Serena's eyes finally turned soft. "Darien," she said softly touching his now blood red cheek. "I don't want to fight with you, and I don't want to go to bed angry. I am sorry that I didn't have dinner ready when you got home, but this studying is killing me, and I lost track of time."

"This isn't just about dinner Sere." He said looking in her eyes. "This is about us. We shouldn't have married, and deep down you know that."

"It's too late now Darien, what done is done. I'll try to be more focused so that we don't fight again about something like this, but you need to meet me half way. You need to remember I am not like your parents, I am not going to just disappear from your life one day never to return. You need to let me in."

"I can't do that Serena, I'm sorry." And with that Darien stepped away from her and grabbed his coat. "I'm going out. Don't wait up for me."

"Are you at least going to come home tonight?" she asked him knowing deep down that he was going to go and stay with Andrew.

"No, I think I'll go and crash at Andrews. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Darien, please stay." She whispered. It was as if she knew that they had crossed an invisible line tonight. "I don't want this."

"Sometimes the things we don't want are the hardest things for us to do." And with that Darien walked out of the apartment that he and his wife shared and went to the temple to talk to Raye.

~ End Flashback ~

Darien felt his cheek again still feeling her slap every time he thought back to that night, and he knew that he deserved it now. When it had happened though he felt as if it was what had shattered what fragile bit of a trusting relationship they had. '_Oh Sere, if I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat. I swear I would, but I can't. I will never be able to look into your beautiful loving blue eyes again and know that I hurt you with those words I said_' he thought to himself as he parted ways with Raye and walked into the room he had been staying in for the past six weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

How to Win Your Husband Back

Chapter Four: Confronting Darien

I was sitting on our bench in the park thinking of the last six weeks, that we had been apart. Slowly a little more of my heart had died with each passing day. I wasn't in the mood to protect the world anymore, what was the point? What did they ever do to help me? The world only caused me pain. The death of my parents, losing the one person I thought would always be there for me. It made no sense to protect the ones that broke my spirit.

For the first time in weeks I felt a tear slip from my eye, and then another, until I was just weeping my heart out. There were just too many problems in my life, I finally decided, and was going to do something about it.

I quickly stood from my bench and dusted off my skirt. I was going to talk to Darien whether he wanted to talk to me or not. He needed to know my feelings, and if even if he still wanted to walk away from me, I knew that I would have to let him.

I made my way to the temple where I knew that he was staying with Raye. In my heart I made peace with the fact that he left me for her, maybe it really was meant to be. Maybe Crystal Tokyo was never supposed to be like we all originally thought. If Raye really made Darien happy then I wouldn't stand in their way anymore. Raye was my best friend, and Darien was my love of a lifetime, but maybe our love finally ran its course, and we just didn't have enough left to make it work.

Just having that thought broke my heart a little more, but I knew I was going to have to become stronger, because with or without Darien, I am going to be bringing a child into this world, and no matter what this child was going to know and feel love, even if it was from only me.

I arrived at the temple twenty minutes later, and slowly made my way up the stairs. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, and the smell of them made me truly smile for the first time in two months. Darien always loved to go for walks at this time of year…

~Flashback~

"Guess who?" he exclaimed as he covered her eyes from behind.

"Andrew?" Serena laughed knowing full well that it was not Andrew.

"Guess again." The voice said.

"Seiya?"

"No!" he sounded slightly hurt.

"I know it is you Darien." She said laughing as he swung her around to face him.

"How was school today?" he asked her.

"Oh Darien, it was horrible, I forgot everything that we studied last night, and I bombed my test. It has been horrible." Inside she was smiling, because she knew that she didn't bomb her test like she told him, but actually passed it with flying colors. It was the first perfect she had ever gotten, and it was all thanks to him.

"Serena, you worked so hard, and you still didn't pass, god you are terrible in school."

"Well thanks for believing in me jerk." She said as she handed him her test and started walking away. She noticed that he didn't even look at it. He just put it in his pocket.

"I know you passed Sere, your teacher called me and told me. I want to take you somewhere." He said reaching for her hand once he had caught up with her. "I want to show you something." And they began to walk towards the park.

As the two love birds entered the park Darien had her close her eyes and began to lead her to where all the cherry blossom trees were. With petals swirling all around them, Darien got down on one knee and looked up at Serena's face. "Open your eyes now sweetheart.' He said softly.

Serena did as she was asked, and was awestruck by the sight before her. "Darien, what are you doing?" she whispered into the breeze.

"Serena, I know that you have been through a lot this last year, and I stood by and watched just how strong you are. I love you Serena. I know that we aren't always going to see eye to eye, more like not then we will, but we have made it through this much, and if our love can withstand a millennia, it can withstand a few bumps in the road. Will you say that you will love me for the rest of our lives, and do me the great honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

Serena looked into his eyes and saw just how terrified he was at asking her and the smile she had brightened. "Oh Darien! You big dope! I thought that you would never ask!" she wailed as she flung herself down at him and kissed the living daylights out of him.

~End Flashback~

I walked to where the rooms were, and knocked on grandpas' door. The man had always loved me, and I knew that he would help me to at least try and talk to Darien. When he opened the door and saw me, a sad smile came to his face.

"Hello Serena, I assume that you are here to tell Darien that you are with child."

"How did you know?" I said surprised.

"I had a vision that you would come. I will show you the way." And grandpa led me to the end of the all of rooms. "He is through that door, but be prepared for what you are about to face young one, it may not be what you expect." And with that he left me.

I stood there for several minutes considering what grandpa said, and knowing that he knew what the outcome was going to be, but I had come this far, I could not turn back now without telling him. I finally lifted my hand and knocked on the door. My heart was pounding, and for the first time I felt as though I was going to faint. Damn him and his hold upon my heart.

The door swung open and my eyes met dark pools of blue. I just stared at him for a moment. "Serena…" he whispered.

"We need to talk." I said softly. "And I will not take no for an answer Darien. You at least owe me this much." I added standing there feeling stronger then I had just seconds before.

"Yes, you are right." And he opened the door wider and walked away leaving it open for me to enter. I closed the door behind me.

"Darien, I have to tell you something, but before I do, I need to know why you are doing this to us? You promised to love me forever, to take care of me, to protect me, where did that man go?"

"He died." Darien said shortly.

"Well you better figure out a way to resurrect him, because he would not like seeing what he became. I love you, Dare, and I always will, but I cannot sit here and pretend that this isn't tearing us apart. You cheat on me with Raye, yet still sleep with me, get me pregnant, and leave me. Did you take my feelings into consideration at all? Did you only marry me to sleep with me like you claim?" he was staring at me but refused to say anything. "Did you ever even love me, or was I just some girl to notch up your belt like all the others before me?" tears were in my eyes but at the moment I didn't care, he needed to see this, to see me and what it was that his actions were doing to me.

"I don't know Serena. I don't know if I ever loved you. I think I loved the idea of being in love with you itself." He looked down at the ground. "You were just so different from the others, so full of life and love, I was intrigued by you, but I have come to the realization that someone like me needs the dark, craves it really, and you are not what I need."

"The dark cannot survive alone, Darien, nor can the light be bright all the time. If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you never loved me, and that you honestly love Raye, I will go and see the lawyers tomorrow and have them draw up the papers. I will divorce you and move out of your apartment. I have places I can go, but that is only if you can do it."

"What about the child? Will you keep it from me?" he asked.

"No, never, this child has a right to know who its parents are, and I will make sure that you have as big a secondary role in its life as you want."

"Secondary? Why a secondary role?" he asked me with slight confusion in his tone.

"Because this child will live with me, and be mainly my responsibility. I am not going to ask you for a cent. Why should you feel as though you helps with this when in all reality you were just playing a part?" I knew that last part was below the belt, but he hurt me and deserved it.

"You're a bitch." He whispered, and I knew that he meant it.

"Yes I am, but it's the truth, and the truth hurts." I said with no problem.

"Serena I don't love you." He said looking me in the eyes, and I knew that he was telling the truth.

"I'll be at the lawyers tomorrow morning when they open." And with that I made my way to the door. "Don't fuck Raye over like you did me Darien, she actually loves you." And I walked out.

Darien followed me out the door and sighed. "Serena, I want you to keep the apartment, you're going to need a place to stay, and I'm happy here."

I turned and looked at him then. "When the hell would I want to stay in something with so many memories in it, knowing that each one I have is of you and me? I'll go when I can start new memories, happy memories and won't be reminded of the promises you tore up in my face." And I walked away hoping that he couldn't see my shoulders shaking from my sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

How to Win Your Husband Back

AN: I know that the characters have been all over the place, and I am sorry for not explaining this to you. So far the story has been told in Serena's point of view, and really no one elses. I wanted you to see it in her eyes before the truth was revealed. I am no not writing in first person, but thrid, so I hope that this chpter explains everything. Please review with any questions and or comments and I will try to answer them for you. Take care and Happy Holidays!

Chapter Five: The truth Of Why He Left.

Darien was tired. He was tired of the lies, tired of having to pretend, tired of his life. Serena had cheated, not him, so why was he protecting her? It wasn't his fault that after her cheating on him that she got pregnant. She had left him a long time ago. Sure he had known that she was going behind his back, he had known for awhile, but he didn't know that it was with Corey, his only other actual friend other than Andrew.

The first time that she had cheated on him she came home late saying that she was studying and lost track of time. She didn't realize that he could smell the scent of sex all over her. She could have at least taken a shower first! When he had asked her about it, is lied and said that she didn't know that he was talking about, and because he loved her he left it alone, part of him didn't want to believe that his Serena was capable of doing something like that, and slowly he put himself into denial.

It wasn't until their third month of marriage that he began to have someone follow her. He was tired of the lies, but he also knew that he wouldn't believe the truth unless he saw it with his own eyes. It wasn't the investigator that brought the proof that he needed to his door though, it was Raye.

Who would have thought that Serena was cheating two weeks into their marriage? He didn't, and neither did Raye, but when Serena came to her with the problem that she was in love with both Darien and Corey what was she to do? She told Serena that it was a bad idea, and that Darien was a great guy the best for her, but Serena wasn't happy with that excuse, she didn't want to just be with one person, she wanted to have her cake and eat it too. It wasn't as if she actually tried to stay faithful, because not two days later she was back at Raye's crying her eyes out about how Corey told her that it wasn't casual for him anymore, and that despite it being wrong he had fallen in love with her.

Raye was angry to say the least. How could Serena allow herself to marry Darien, when she thought that she had feelings for Corey? Darien was a good man that took Serena in when her family died because he loved her, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and she cheats on him, and treats him as if no matter what she did he would always be there for her. Raye had finally had enough. Though her romantic feelings had died for Darien years before, she still looked at him as a brother that she had always wanted, but never had. She felt he had the right to know the truth even if it was going to kill him in the end.

Raye followed Serena one night when she had went to Corey's with her video camera and regular camera, knowing that the only way Darien would believe her was with proof. After Serena had went into the house Raye had used her senshi powers to bring her to the branch outside his bedroom window silently. She filmed until she couldn't stomach anymore, and left to find Darien.

He was sitting there in the house when she arrived, and told him what she had done. He had demanded to see the tape though she warned him what was on it. The first tears he had cried in two years appeared in his eyes, and for the first time Raye saw just how venerable Darien actually was. His world had completely crumbled with the proof that he desperately wished were not true, and yet it was staring him straight in the face. He had decided to tell her the truth, but then he realized that if he spoke the words out loud that it would be the end of what they had, what they were. He kept silent, but that was when the fighting started.

The fateful night that he left to go for a late night stroll after one of their big fights two months ago, she had ran to Corey's apartment and told him everything. They had made love, but for Serena it wasn't like it had been like before, she didn't enjoy it, and for the first time in weeks she had actually felt guilty for cheating. She had decided that she was going to tell Darien the truth about her and Corey, and told Corey that it was over between them, that even though Darien didn't have much time for her that she loved him and that she wanted to try and make the marriage work. The only way she knew that that would work was to stop seeing him completely. Corey had lost his temper at this, and almost beat her to death. Serena was found clinging to life in the middle of an open field unconscious. She was out of it for three days, and when she came to she didn't remember cheating on him, but for some reason thought that he was cheating on her and had been for the last eight months, which was as long as she had been actually cheating on him.

Darien couldn't leave her with the pain of knowing that what happened to her was partly his fault. So he stayed, but he couldn't look at her without seeing the images that Raye had collected. The night he finally couldn't take it anymore was the night he left to talk to Raye. She had offered him a place to stay, and told him that he was more than welcome to stay as long as he needed. He made Raye promise not to tell anyone what had really happened, and though she knew that this was going to ruin many friendships she agreed. He needed someone that loved Serena as much as he did and would do anything to keep her reputation safe. Raye was the only one he thought could do it, and since that night they had continued to let people believe whatever it was that they had wanted about them. It didn't matter because they knew the truth and they knew why they were doing this, it was, like always, for Serena.


	6. Chapter 6: End My Suffering

AN: Hello! I know that it has been a little while since I have posted for this story, and I am sorry. I have had this chapter done for nearly three weeks, but I got so wrapped up with trying to figure out where to go with Tattered Pride, and my new story, Her Saving Grace, that I have neglected this one. I thought that no one was reading it until today. So big thanks to tonieboo0013 and Silvermoonlight9 for reminding me that there are people still waiting for the next chapter. You guys are great! Oh, and tonieboo, if you want to be my beta let me know and I will start sending you chapters as soon as I get them done. I need all the help I can get. Also, if my readers have any requests for chapters for this or Tattered Pride, let me know, I could use a little help getting out of this writing block with them. I am good at the moment on Her saving Grace though, I cannot seem to stop with that one. Well enjoy this chapter, and sorry if it is a bit short.

Chapter Six: End my Suffering

Darien sighed as he watched Serena from afar. She looked so defeated and frail, not at all like the woman he had fallen in love with. He could tell that she hadn't been eating. Each day became harder to live without her, but she had to realize this sin on her own, for he knew that he would throw it in her face otherwise.

Sure this was the girl that he had fallen in love with, there was no mistake about that, but she had cheated on him, her husband. Was he supposed to forgive and forget? If Raye hadn't told him about her affair with Corey, Darien knew he would still be sitting in the dark about the whole thing.

Sure he was angry at her, she _cheated!_ But he was angry with himself as well. He could have seen the signs instead of ignoring them, but her didn't. He wanted to believe that nothing was going on, and that they were completely happy. He was such an idiot.

Darien went to find Raye. He needed advice, and she was the best person for it. She was standing there by one of the cherry trees admiring the blossoms, when Darien called out to her. "Raye?" he said walking foreword.

Raye stared at him. She had seen Serena leave the temple, and pain griped her heart. "Yes Darien, what can I do for you?"

"I need your advice." He said calmly. "I don't know what to do with Serena. Corey really fucked her up, and even though I am pissed at her, doesn't there come a time where you can just walk away and not care?"

Raye stared at him for a long moment. He wanted to walk away from Serena? "Darien, do you not love her anymore?" she asked.

"Of course I love her, what kind of question is that? I just don't trust her."

"Love and trust go together Darien. If you love her than you trust her. You can't have love without trust, it just isn't possible. Serena loves you and trusts you. Personally I think she knows deep down that she has to have done something wrong to you to get you to move into the temple with me, but it's going to take time for her to realize the mistake that she made. That is just the way that she is, and there is nothing that is going to change her."

"I know that, but how can I forgive her, when she herself has no clue as to what she has done?" he said with sadness in his voice. "Is there nothing that can be done?"

Raye looked at the man that had become like a brother to her and sighed. She knew what she was about to say was going to change everything, and that it was wrong, but Darien was in pain, and she knew that she would do anything to keep him from the torment that was slowly taking over his soul. "There is something that can be done, granted Serena will not come out of it unscarred, but she will regain her memories of what had happened to her and why you are no longer with her. Before I do this though, Darien, you must realize that she could end up being worse off then she is right now. At least right now as we suffer, we suffer for a cause, but once Serena recovers her memories, our cause is gone, and another begins."


	7. Dreaming of the past

**AN: Hello My Readers! I know, I know, where have I been? Well if truth be told, I haven't had much inspiration for my stories lately, but I received a review for this story from preettygabbysz and it reminded me that I still have readers for this story. It had given me a sudden burst of inspiration, and so this chapter was written, and I am also working on the next chapter right now as you are reading this. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and I just want you all to know that though I said that I was looking for someone to talk over Her Saving Grace, sudden inspiration has hit me for that one as well, and I am currently working on that as well. Please let me know what you think.**

**~ Angelenna ~  
**

Chapter Seven: Dreaming of the Past

"_What do you mean it's over?" he cried. "I told you that I love you! I thought we were happy, I thought you were going to leave him."_

_She stared at the man she had been sleeping with for the better part of the year. She had feelings for him, and she never denied that, but she loved her husband, and what she was doing was wrong. Sure she needed to tell Darien everything, why she cheated, and how it came to be, but before she could bare her soul to him and beg for his forgiveness, she had to end this relationship with Corey. "I love my husband." She said softly looking him in the eyes. "We have our problems, and I haven't been a great wife, but I love him Corey. I love him and I can't keep doing this to him." She paused as she looked him in the eyes. "I'm going to tell him everything. I'm going to tell him about us, about the feelings that I have had for you while being married to him, and before we were married. I owe him that much, I just hope he can forgive me."_

"_And if he can't? Are you going to come back to me Serena?" Corey had advanced towards her so that they were standing toe to toe._

_She looked him in the eyes. A single tear fell, and she shook her head. "No Corey, we are done. Even if Darien can't forgive me, I will not dishonor him anymore by sleeping with his friend. We were wrong for all of this. I shouldn't have slept with you, and you shouldn't have taken advantage of the fact that I was hurting because I felt left behind and forgotten. We're done Corey. I don't want to ever see you again."_

_As she began to turn away from him to go out the door, Corey grabbed her by the arm and swung her towards him. "You can't just leave me!" he roared. "I won't allow it! If I can't be with you, what makes you think I will allow you to be with him! He doesn't love you, Serena! Can't you see that? If he loved you at all, you wouldn't have come to be broken hearted and crying for the love that you lost with him!"_

"_Let me go." She said softly. "I need to get home."_

"_You are home." He stated softly. _

"_This will never be my home." And she pulled her arm away from him, and started running to the door._

"_Don't you dare run away from me!" he screamed charging after her slamming his body into her knocking her into the wall. As she fell her head hit the side table and everything went black._

Serena awoke feeling like she had been run over by a semi. She looked at the clock next to the bed and saw that it was seven in the morning. The dream that had awoken her was still in her thoughts, but for some reason it didn't feel like a dream. She slowly got out of bed and went to get a shower. She had told Darien that she would go to the lawyers office today and start the divorce papers, and if it was the last thing she did she was going to give him what he wanted.

As she showered, her thoughts went back to her dream, and she couldn't help but really think about it.

_She was on his bed, her legs spread wide while his head was between her legs doing wonderfully dirty things to her clit. Her moans pushed him on, making him suck on her harder, but part of her knew that this wasn't Darien. This was wrong, but she couldn't stop it._

_Darien hadn't been around lately, and it killed her that he could just completely ignore her when he came home. She would have dinner on the table, her school work done, his clothes set out for the next day, and everything ready so that they would be able to spend time together. It never seemed to work out that way though. He had become even more distant, and they hardly ever spoke to her anymore. He didn't even thank her for keeping their house clean, or cooking dinner for him anymore._

_She couldn't help but allow her mind to pretend that it was Darien doing these things to her body and not one of his closest friends. This relationship between Corey and her happened accidently, she had been crying about the horrible way that Darien had been treating her, and somehow it just turned into sex. She cared about Corey and all, but she didn't love him, she loved her husband, but it seemed like he didn't love her anymore._

Serena came out of the memory crying. It was true, she had cheated on her husband, the one man she ever loved, and now her life was a shattered piece of hell. Was the baby she was carrying even Darien's? She didn't know. Was Darien really with Raye? Could she stomach knowing that in reality that it really was her fault that her marriage fell apart?

With a sigh, she stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She had a lot of explaining to do, and it wasn't going to end well. She vowed to herself that she was going to make the right choices this time, and that for once, she wasn't going to be selfish with her decisions. She was going to tell Andrew and the girls the truth, go to the divorce lawyers, and then start looking into somewhere else to live. There weren't attacks going on anymore, and she wouldn't move so far away that she couldn't be contacted if needed, but she wasn't going to be that girl anymore; that girl that thought that just because she was reincarnated royalty that she deserved everything. It was time to get rid of that chip on her shoulder, and she was going to get rid of it today.


End file.
